Koori, Yuki, Namida
by Yuki no Namida
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke explore an ice cave, they get trapped when snow falls and blocks the exit. Sasuke starts feeling really cold, but Naruto feels nothing at all. Plot twist at the end. Couldn't think of a better summary, but please read. NaruSasu K


A/N: Well, this is just a totally random story that popped into my head because I didn't want to get up…

Rating: K 

Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC probably

Pairing: NarutoxSasuke

Disclaimer: "In my head." (Ha, I quoted Cloud!) And yeah, Cloud Strife also does not belong to me…

Goes from Naruto's POV, then Sasuke's back to Naruto

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Sasuke, this is all your fault!" I yelled as I realized the exit to the ice cave had been sealed off by snow. "My fault? Who was the one that suggested we explore this cave?" he snapped back. "Uh, fine! It was my idea, but you wanted to come in here too." Sasuke just glared at me.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I'm sure I'll think of a way out of here," I said, but Sasuke just stayed silent and continued glaring.

**YukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYukiYuki **

We had been sitting in this cave for a while and I knew that night was approaching as I felt the temperature grow colder. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was shivering, but _still _glaring at me. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean for this to happen." He seemed to consider my apology and then nodded his head.

Sasuke then turned his back to me, but I could see that he was still shivering. "Sa-" I quietly began before thinking better of it. He was obviously cold, but I knew that he would never take my jacket if I offered it to him. So, I took off my jacket quickly and draped it over Sasuke's shoulders before he could say anything. He turned around, and even though he didn't say anything, the small smile that had appeared on his face showed me he was grateful. All I could do was smile back at him.

**NamidaNamidaNamidaNamidaNamida**

More hours passed and I noticed that despite the fact that Sasuke was wearing my jacket, he continued to shiver, while I didn't even feel a little bit cold. I thought that was weird, but shrugged it off. After a while, Sasuke stopped shivering, but his eyes started closing.

"Sasuke!" I yelled out, frantically trying to keep him awake because I had heard before that if you fell asleep in really cold temperatures, you didn't wake up again. My yell seemed to get his attention and I continued, "Sasuke, don't fall asleep. You might not wake up if you do!" All he did was stare at me numbly, before his eyelids started drooping again. This time I got up and went over to him. "Please, Sasuke, stay awake!"

This time, he looked somewhat annoyed and said, "Naruto, just let me sleep. I'm really tired…" he dragged off as he once again closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, no! Please wake up!" I yelled at him but he didn't respond. I started panicking, "Sasuke, it's not funny! Wake up!" This also got no response from him and I began shaking him gently. "Please, Sasuke…" I try one last time as I feel tears running down my cheeks…

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was woken up by Naruto yelling my name over and over. I turned around and figured he was having a nightmare since he was still asleep. "Naruto, wake up." He continued struggling and yelling out, so I tried again, louder this time. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and at first he looked surprised to see me, but then realizing that he had been dreaming before, he calmed down.

"Naruto, are you ok?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I could tell he was lying and raised my eyebrow questioningly. "I'm serious. I'm fine!" he repeated. I knew it was useless trying to pry whatever it was out of him so I just shrugged and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

Naruto's POV

So it had all been a dream… Despite that, I hadn't been able to save Sasuke. I had been useless…

I laid back down, next to Sasuke, and held him tightly close to me. He seemed a little surprised, but didn't fight it. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering, "Sasuke, I will always protect you." He looked up and with a smile said, "I know," before kissing me back.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Some explanations: Naruto wasn't cold and they didn't think to use jutsu because it was a dream. Or at least that's the excuse I'm using for the jutsu…

Also, even though my penname is Yuki no Namida, I did not choose to write in those words just because of that. I chose yuki because they were trapped by snow and namida because Naruto cried a bit in the dream. Just so you know.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
